Even when the Sun sets
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: SasuSaku drabbleoneshot, break from When the Wind Blows. HpBabe, SasukeSakura, heck for all SasuSaku fans. Sasuke takes Sakura to the beach to see the ocean. AU. Enjoy and Review if you like.


**This is crack this is utter crack.**

**Let's have fun. And read my still-in-progress SasuSaku ****When the Wind Blows!**** It's a new story but its Uber awesome. I'm an amazing author…no lie, I might not be, but that doesn't mean I don't know talent when I…well, write it! **

**Haha confused? So am I…I'm just messing with you all, and also doing some self-promoting propaganda really.**

**I came up with this idea, and I wrote down the guidelines and then kind of filled parts in, the descriptive parts really randomly at work.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I TOTALLY own Naruto…c'mon people.**

Dedicated to…myself!! Haha, just kidding, Um…I don't know, dedication to all SasuSaku fans out there that likes crack one-shot/drabbles enough to review. _hint, hint._ Oh! and my lovely Sister, Melissa and darling friend Sasuke-Sakura-14.

* * *

The sun was setting on a long overdue summer's day. Team 7 had already made move to part ways, bidding their sensei goodbye, the rejection of a date for ramen, the silent whimsical glance at the dark haired ninja from the all to shy pink haired kunoichi, and lastly, the glare that came from the blonde because of it.

"Later teme, Sakura-chan-I hope-I hope I see you tomorrow and maybe we can have that ramen ne? Ne?" He pauses at the crossroads and she looks at him irked, but smiles pleasantly nonetheless once it seems his shoulders are deflating due to the hit to his pride.

"Okay Naruto, _maybe_ tomorrow we can have dinner together." His smile is so broad she can't help but give a smile of her own in return, the only thing that brings her back from her small, unintentional moment of carelessness, just basking in a moments' peace, was when the last Uchiha of Konoha started to move down along the street.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun-See ya later Naruto!!" She waves while she runs, trying to catch up to boy, despite it being an annoying gesture, Sasuke has already grew accustomed to it and therefore never laments on it anymore.

Verbally anyway.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She smiles and falls into step with him easily. "I was wondering, well, you said you wanted to show me something to do during training…" He glances at her for a second before returning to look straight ahead, his stride still in place, his hands still kept in the warmth of his pockets. "Sasuke-kun?" She stops.

He turns.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow. Stop asking questions." She does so, keeping her head downcast for some while, a long while it seemed, before Sasuke stopped. "Here." She looks up and squints, for the bright sparkling light of the sun setting against the tide of the water before her is blinding.

"Sasuke-kun…where…are we?" He nods towards the water once more, a man of little words was he. "The ocean?" He nods again but this time at her, she blushes prettily and he turns away with a scoff. Sitting down, she follows promptly, hands in her lap, feet digging into the soggy, soft sand.

The wind blew past her, entangling itself within the locks of her hair and she couldn't resist sighing in pleasure, running soft fingertips against her creamy skin, massaging aching parts tenderly, urging them to feel relaxed.

She did so after awhile, even with Sasuke's silence, it was still a comfortable one, an accustomed one. When he turned to her, she half-expected it, half didn't. When he opened his mouth and closed it, she looked on curiously, before eyes widened when he opened his mouth a second time.

Only for nothing to come out.

For he had kissed her.

On her part, she had squeaked, due to the suddenness of the action and for the heart throbbing feeling flowing through her form. When he pulled back and simply looked back to the ocean. She sat there blinking, wondering if she had imagined it all.

Only when he talked again did she realize it _had_ happened, and probably, going on his words alone, wasn't going to happen again. "I don't want to loose anyone else that I care for."

She dared not speak.

"Until he is dead, I can't care for you, neither you…neither Naruto..." Her body shifted then, looking down upon the grains of sand. When his hand glided over her own for the briefest of seconds, a small squeeze in between, she was sad that by the time she looked back up at him, his hand had already left its place on top of her own, and he was now standing.

"Sasuke-kun…we can-" he found the tears that glistened her eyes to be the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, the sunset paling in comparison.

"Sakura. Don't worry." She stood up in a hurry, almost falling in the process, he caught her, like they both knew he would, and he held her, her face pressed softly against his chest, his hands wrapped securely around her trembling form.

"I won't." She looks up at him after she whispers her promise. He looks down, inclined to show some real compassion before his departure. They both know they won't see each other for awhile...

"I won't Sasuke-kun…For even when the Sun sets, there is still always light, still always hope. The sun will always rise the next day Sasuke-kun." He nods and loosens his grip on her, she frowns, trying to keep their hold on one another but fails miserably.

He smiles.

And...

She wakes up.

The Sun had already set, the midnight starts illuminating the skies of Konoha, she stays in bed, lying face up. For when she does, the tears can fall down to her pillows directly, not down her cheek. By doing so, she doesn't have to move an inch of her body, does not have to bring her hands up to wipe the tears away, just let them crust over after she falls asleep again, to dream of him again.

Maybe...after a little while...

It _wasn't_ going to be okay, because Sasuke wasn't coming back. Not now. Not ever.

She wonders, will the Sun ever rise again?

**Random drabble/one-shot, I don't know. Review?**


End file.
